Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 160
=Major Duel Events= *Weevil and Rex now work for Dartz. Their Decks have improved significantly and they now both use "The Seal of Orichalcos". *During his duel against Weevil, Yami tries to use "The Eye of Timaeus" but it destroys itself because Yami betrayed him in his last duel against Rafael when he played the The Seal of Orichalcos. *On his final move, Yami repeatedly attacks Weevil even though he already won and is only stopped by the intervention of Téa. =Featured Duel #1: Rex Raptor vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 1= Rex Raptor's Turn *Activates Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Rex's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this duel will lose his soul. *Activates "Gilasaurus"'s effect and Special Summons (1400 → 1900 ATK / 400 DEF) 2 of them from his Hand in Attack Position. *Normal Summons "Kaitoptera" (1400 → 1900 ATK / 700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Duel continues next episode. =Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood vs. Yami Yugi - Part 1= Weevil Underwood's Turn *Activates Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Weevil's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this duel will lose his soul. *Normal Summons "Pheromone Wasp" (800 → 1300 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets 2 cards. Yami Yugi's Turn *Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position, using it to attack Weevil's "Pheromone Wasp". *Weevil activates Trap Card "Mimic": "Pheromone Wasp" returns to his hand and he Special Summons "Parasite Caterpillar" (800 → 1300 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position, making it the new attack target of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". *"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" destroys Weevil's "Parasite Caterpillar" (Weevil: 4000 → 3900 Life Points). Weevil activates "Parasite Caterpillar's" effect: it equips itself to "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", changing it to Insect-Type and preventing it from attacking, defending or being tributed. Weevil Underwood's Turn *Normal Summons "Pheromone Wasp" (800 → 1300 ATK / 800 DEF) back to the field, using it to attack Yami directly (Yami: 4000 → 2700 Life Points). "Pheromone Wasp's" effect activates: Weevil Special Summons "Leghul" (300 → 800 ATK / 350 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Insect Barrier": all of Yami's Insect-Type monsters are unable to attack. Differences in adaptatiosn * Cut from the dub is an additional attempt of Anzu trying to attract Yami's attention. She asks Yami if he's hungry, and does he want to find the dining car. He's still silent and then a shot of the train traveling across the desert. * When Tea tries to contact the conductor, cut is a shot of the train's controls unattended. * Also cut from the English version is a shot of Jounouchi accusing Rex of disconnecting the trains. Mistake In the original, on Rex's Chaos Duel Disk it showed two "Giant Rexs" and "Gilasaurus" when it was supposed to show two "Gilasaurus" and "Kaitoptera". Duel continues next episode.